


Obsession

by Sinnameg



Series: Commissions [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding Kink, Come Swallowing, Creampies, Drugging, F/M, Forced Sex, Kidnapping, Werewolf Fucking, Werewolf Sex, Yandere, Yandere Monsters, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 00:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15061559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnameg/pseuds/Sinnameg
Summary: Commission: Obsessed yandere werewolf bartender makes sure the reader is his before taking her home and really claiming her.3,025 words





	Obsession

The first time you actually entered the bar, you had no idea what to expect. Drifting around were tons of monsters, with the occasional human, and you felt a bit intimidated. There were giant dragons with huge wings shuffling past you one second, a nymph and her prey of choice sliding by another second, and a group of orcs trying to cajole you into joining their drinking game near the back of the bar.

It was exciting and frightening, and something you couldn’t deal with as sober as you were.

One thing you didn’t expect when you stepped to the bar was the handsome werewolf behind the counter, fur impressively styled into a mohawk and white shirt straining around large biceps as he worked the shaker. He laughed at something one of the customers said, baring a mouth full of sharp teeth and making your heart race a bit. He glances at you, grinning wide, and licks his lips, making your face flush brightly.

Caspian- that’s what his name tag read- made his way to you smoothly, eyes bright as he looked at you, then leaned on the bar, still smirking at you. “Hello, lovely. What can I get you?” he asked, voice rumbling and soft and wonderful to hear. You take a breath, smell his cologne, and swallow past the hard lump in your throat. “I don’t know many drinks,” you manage to squeak out, and he laughs happily at the reply.

“No worries, lamb. Would you like me to make you a special drink? Something on the house, to kick your night off?” Caspian offers, and you nod dumbly, still flushing bright from his attentions and the sweet little names he calls you by. The werewolf works quickly, making some kind of fruity concoction for you, and slides it across the bar with a grin. “Have a sip, tell me what you think,” he suggests- though, it feels a bit like an order- and you obey in an instant. It’s sweet, and tropical, and burns just right.

“It’s perfect, thank you,” you say happily, and he beams with pleasure and pride, then gestures for you to go and dance a bit, have fun with your night. You thank him again, beaming still, and turn away. As you make your way into the crowd, and Caspian returns to his job, he keeps his eyes on your form, a feeling of possessiveness already swirling deep in his gut when he watches you spin around the floor.

The fifth night you enter the bar, you know more people. The dragons were fun to dance with, though they were fond of throwing you in the air- the giggles that you let out might have helped encourage them, though. The nymph became one of your best friends, and of course, there was Caspian. You couldn’t quite describe your feelings for Caspian, though they were strong. He was sweet, and charming, and only flirted with you. But he stared, so much, and seemed to follow you around the bar when he was off work.

It was sweet in a way, how he cared so much for you, but it was frightening to find a huge werewolf behind you suddenly when someone was bothering you, his large paw on your hip and muzzle brushing your neck as he leans in to get the scoop. His reasoning is always that he wants you to be safe, but you can tell he’s possessive of you. True, it was a dream of yours to have a darling werewolf that wanted to dote on and care for and love you. But Caspian was a little intense.

You slide up to the bar and try to forget the flutter in your gut as Caspian beams at you, practically staring at you with heart eyes. He offers a special concoction, and you nod happily, always loving his drinks. He beams again, but then states that he needs a special ingredient from the back, could you wait for him to get back? You nod and assure him that you’ll still be at the bar, and he grins as he heads into the back.

The only thing you didn’t know was what the special ingredient exactly was.

Once he was alone in the back room, where he knew no one except himself had a key to, Caspian allowed himself a moment to breathe. He couldn’t believe himself, even as his hand fell to his pants and unbuckled them. Caspian shoved his pants and underwear just under his ass, tail pulled flat down but he didn’t care, not when his cock was aching and already out of its sheath. He ached when he wrapped his paw around his leaking cock, tongue already out and drool dripping from his mouth.

Oh, it was delicious. Imagining you under him, taking his cock fully in your mouth, lips stretching at the base of his cock, right where the knot swelled. He grunts as he fucks hard into his own paw, squeezing tight and rubbing his paw pads rough against his sensitive cock. It’s flushed bright red, the pointed tip buried in the shaker he took with him out of the bar. He groans softly, mouth buried in his shoulder to quiet himself.

He comes quickly to the thought of you, trussed up and lovely in his bedroom, cock and balls tightening almost painfully. He comes hard into the shaker, grunting as he buries his cock in fully and fills it with seed. Caspian’s head falls back as he pulls out of the shaker, dick pulsing, and he sighs as he calms down. The knowledge, though, of his seed being in your drink and soon in your body has his body burning with pleasure.

When he returns to the bar, he’s happy and beaming at you, shaking your drink when he steps to the bar in front of you. You smile back, watching him happily and thanking the werewolf when he set the glass of cream colored liquor down on the bar. His eyes are bright as he watches you swallow the liquid slowly, waiting for your reaction.

“Casp, it’s delicious,” you sigh happily, smiling wide at the werewolf, and he beams back in reply. There’s a certain thickness that coats your tongue and throat from the drink, but you don’t mind it all that much. It burns nice, tastes nice, and you like it a lot. Caspian’s eyes follow you as you continue around the bar, chatting with friends and smiling. He smiles as he sees you finish the drink, licking your lips happily.

His heart sings at the knowledge of his come swirling in your belly, a part of him in your for the next few hours. His possessiveness flares as he watches another werewolf walk up to you, but it dies when their nose wrinkles and they turn the other way when you speak. They smell his seed on your tongue, no doubt, and he smirks to himself.

The whole night, you know Caspian watches you, and keeps supplying you with his special drinks. Near the end, you’re almost completely trashed, and whine at the werewolf when he gives you water instead of disappearing to create the special drink. “But Casp, I want another one,” you whine, and he shakes his head in reply. “I’m sorry, little lamb, but you need to sober up,” Caspian says simply, shaking his head.

Your pout is almost too hard to resist, even if he knows that the last few drinks had more seed in them than actual alcohol. He feels tempted to give you another drink of just seed, but his balls are empty and aching. “Just drink your water, lamb, you’ll feel better,” he coos at you over the bar, patting your hand with his huge paw and making you smile. You nod in reply before heading off to dance more, taking breaks to drink down half of your water, and return for another one.

You’re almost sober by the time the bar is shutting down, and Caspian insists that he walk you home, keep you safe. You’re happy to take his large arm, leaning against him happily and giggling. He’s telling you some kind of nonsense story about himself, when he was little, and you can’t stop laughing at his jokes. When you get back to your apartment, you’re happy and still giggling, hands a little slow while you attempt to unlock your door.

Caspian’s paw is gentle on your hand as he guides the key to the lock of your door, unlocking and pushing open the door for you. “Good night, lamb, sleep tight. Try to sober up, okay?” he says, voice soft and sweet, and you nod. The werewolf leans down, and you tilt your head just slightly, earning a soft kiss. His fur brushes soft against your skin and feels so right that you lean against him, sighing into his mouth and grinning at the little bite he lands on your lower lip.

Regretfully, Caspian pulls away with another gentle bite, and smiles again. You blink happily up at him, murmuring a “Good night, Casp,” before heading into your apartment, cheeks flushed pink. He adores the look of your flush- all because of him- and stays on your front porch to make sure you’re in safely before heading out.

A few weeks later, you’re back in the bar, downing one of Caspian’s creamy concoctions and dancing your heart out. The only difference with this night and any other is that Caspian’s scent and warmth settle behind you- along with his broad paws on your hips. You lean back into him, still chatting with the nymph in front of you as you roll your hips back into Caspian’s, arms winding back around his neck.

A soft muzzle rubs against your neck, and you giggle happily when his nose rubs under your ear. Caspian’s scenting you, you know, and the knowledge has your pulse spiking. He rumbles against your back, paws sliding down your thighs, and you half imagine that he has a hardon pressing into your back. Your cunt pulses, throbbing hot and delicious, and you roll your hips back onto the length that pushes against you.

“Smell delicious,” Caspian breathes in your ear, words sounding slurred, and you blink slowly. The world is spinning slowly, and your feel sluggish. “Wh-what was in the drink?” you ask, and it sounds like gibberish to everyone except yourself and Caspian. He makes an excuse for the both of you, leads you out to the parking lot and lifts the keys from your pocket. After settling you in the passenger seat of your own car, he climbs in next to you and starts your car up.

The werewolf is singing along to the radio softly while you doze off, drugged and useless next to him. He drives a long time, and you pass a few different signs on the highway- or at least you think you do, with each blink at the outside of the car you catch. You’re knocked out completely when Caspian pulls up to his apartment, and he smiles when he sees you’re fully asleep. The werewolf is thankful for his strength as he carries you inside, settling your limp body on the bed.

He hums a random tune while he works, chaining your ankles to the foot of the bed and then making sure your wrists were chained as well. It made his heart flutter to see you spread eagle on his bed, scent covering his sheets, for him to do whatever he wanted to you. Caspian sighed, cock already aching and slipping slow out of its sheath, and slips into the bed next to you. He pulls his clothes off, rests against your body and smiles more.

His paw smooths down your curves, claws ripping through your dress slowly, the werewolf taking his time. He licks a stripe over your neck, taking in your taste, and bites onto your neck to leave a mark. It’s a mating mark, or the beginnings of one at least. It satisfies his needs to mate, to claim, and he feels his cock pulse at laying ownership to you, his beloved. You stir when he bites again on the other side of you neck and Caspian pauses, eyes wide. You just shift a bit, still asleep, and the risk of almost having you wake up is intoxicating.

Caspian flushes under his fur and shoves his underwear off, settles on his knees between your spread legs before closing one huge paw around your breast. His claws shred through the lace and cotton, a sigh sounding when the sharp points leave soft pink scratches on your skin. He pinches one nipple, tweaks it, and a sigh sounds from your sleeping form. Caspian groans softly, rutting against your thigh and panting. His cock smears milky pre along your skin, already bright red and knot starting to swell.

Oh, he aches something delicious when he pushes your legs open and rips your panties to shreds with his claws. The sight of your pussy, swollen and flushed, has him drooling and humping the bed in earnest, paws clenching on your hips so he can bury his muzzle in your sweet cunt. His tongue laps deep into you, body responding on autopilot and soon slick is gushing on his tongue and lips. It tastes so sweet, so delectable, and he groans madly when more gushes with the tip of his tongue flicking against your clit. It’s almost disgusting, how much pleasure he takes in licking apart your sleeping body. His cock is steadily pulsing and dripping pre, and he’s too distracted by his tongue taking you apart to notice when you wake up, still sluggish, but aware of the pleasure. A gurgle from your throat has Caspian pausing, looking up at you with his bright eyes, and he grins when he sees you’re awake.

“Hello, little lamb,” he breathes once he pulls away from your cunt, and he trails kisses up your body before kissing and licking your lips apart. You respond softly to the kiss, sighing and then bucking against him madly. Or, at least, it’s madly in your head. In reality, your movement are slow, have no pressure or meaning to it at all.

It makes Caspian laugh, to see you struggling to fight him off, though he does apologize for having to drug you. You wouldn’t have come with him otherwise, and you know that! That’s what he knows, and therefore it’s the truth of the situation. Caspian continues to kiss your lips, settling himself between your legs and resting the tip of his cock just between the lips of your cunt. Pre gushed, slicking the way for his cock as he pushes inside.

You want to shriek, want to claw at the werewolf, and your hands slowly come up to press against his chest, nails digging into his fur and down into the skin underneath. It aches, the stretch of his cock inside you, and hurts. Well, it only hurts a little since he goes so slow, but the emotional hurt you feel is something more than the physical hurt could ever be.

Then he starts actually fucking you, pointed cock hitting something delicious inside your cunt, and you doze off a bit. Caspian’s paw hits your face, sharp pain bringing you back, and his face is twisted up in some disgustingly manic smile. His paw curls around your jaw, fur rubbing you raw as he madly fucks you. His knot pushes against your cunt and is already spreading you wide without even pushing inside yet. Your toes curl slowly, breath wheezing when he pushes fully inside and his knot locks inside you. He groans and tosses his head back before it falls back down and his teeth dig into your neck. You let out a whine and sigh while he humps into you madly.

“Good little lamb, taking that fat knot. Gonna fill you with my doggy cock over and over until you’re fat and ripe with my pups, baby girl. Gonna be all mine, no one else can take you ‘cause they can’t love you like I do, lamb. No one love you as much as me,” Caspian breathes in your ear, eyes wide and huge and bright as he stares at you. He licks his lips as his balls clench, slamming his cock so deep in you that it feels like he’s pumping your guts full with each pulse of cum shooting inside you.

You sob at the knowledge that he’s spilling himself inside you, and spy a bulge in your belly that’s from his cum and his cock filling you so well. It fills you with disgust, the feeling that you actually like having his cum and cock stretching your belly just so. Caspian nuzzles your neck, licking a stripe along your skin to taste you once more, and he darkens his mating mark so that it lasts longer.

Your body returns slowly, feeling settling in your tired muscles, just for your mind to ache and whisper sleep again. You pass out while Caspian is still buried in your cunt, knot swollen and filling you still. When you wake up, the werewolf wasn’t inside you anymore, and you’re fully awake in your body, the drugs having made their way out of your system. You struggle to get out of the chains that have you still attached to the bed.

Caspian’s gone, somewhere, and you have no clue where he is, have no clue what you’re supposed to do now, and the panic begins to set in as the werewolf walks back into the room. He smiles at you, teeth bared happily, and you whimper at the sight. “Brought you something to eat. Have to keep your strength up, for the pups I’m gonna fuck into you,” he chirps with a wide smile, eyes bright and happy as he stares at you.

You have no clue what to feel at that, other than shock, repulsion, and just the slightest bit of excitement that a black part in your mind offers up.

**Author's Note:**

> Find my commission info at http://terato-imagines.tumblr.com


End file.
